Crushed Strawberries
by wreakhavoc
Summary: First two chapters written by illiterate weaboo, I Am now older and wiser maybe and trying to do a better job! Haru and Tohru apparently?
1. Chapter 1

Tohru staggered up the stairs to Shigure-San's house, arms full of fresh, cool strawberries. She felt her ankle twist under her within minutes fell onto the stairs. Watching in horror as the strawberries bounced down and were crushed beneath and over her. She was a sticky mess, lying there. She started crying unexpectantl, Tohru had wanted to fix a special surprise and Yuki had said it was fine if she picked some of his strawberries from his secret garden and-and now! She thought as she tried to wipe the goop from herself, realizing she would have to limp to the door herself, seeing Yuki had an appointment with Hatori, Kyo was with Kazumi and Shigure-san was at the store. She shakily tried to stand up and practically screamed when she put some weight on her left shoulder She collapsed onto the stairs again, red juices in her hair, on her clothes and face. A hand was before her face. Startled, Tohru turned to see a white haired boy solemnly reaching out his hand to help her up.

"T-t-thank you, H-H-H-Hatsu H-H-Haru-S-s-san!" She cried, as he helped her onto her feet and hurriedly tried to brush the stains off her school uniform.

"Your welcome. Where's Yuki-kun?" He asked, his face as blank and empty as always, only lighting up when Yuki came in the room. Tohru stuttered in her panic.

"Uh h-h-h-he-oh-um-um." Haru eyed her curiously,

"Calm down." He commanded. Tohru had been practically hyperventilating.

"Y-y-yes, H-h-hatsu H-h-haru-S-san.Um, Yuki-kun is-is, er, went to the Doctors, um, Hatori-Senpais for a c-checkup. Thank you for helping me, Hatsu Haru-San!" Tohru spluttered, forcing so many thoughts into so few words. She unsteadily balanced herself, shifting the weight to her right foot so as not to hurt her left.

"Does your ankle hurt, Tohru-Chan?" Haru asked.

Tohru poked her ankle gingerly…and practically fell over.

"Um, no. Not at all, thank you for your concern, Hatsu Haru-San! Um, regard me kindly. Please!" She said and took a deep bow, righting herself as he told her,

"Haru."

Tohru blinked.

"Oh, ohhhh! Yes, Haru-San." She cried and sat down, abruptly on the steps, unwilling to be so unsteady on her feet. As Haru turned to leave, walking in a sauntering gait, impishly shy with his hands in his pockets to the gate, he said,

"Give my regards to Yuki-Kun." He called over his shoulder as he turned to unlatch the simple mechanism on the gate. Tohru looked up,

"Oh, yes! Yes I will! Yes, Haru-San, I will not fail!" She called; he turned with a whisper of a smile.

"And Tohru?" Tohru nodded.

"Yes, Haru-San?"

"Its Haru, and please don't fall down any more stairs, you could get hurt more."

Tohru nodded again, as the gate clicked behind Haru.

----------------------------------------------- Hello...yesss, completely pointless, no? welllll, it would be AWFULLY pleasant of you to R&R and tell me if im doin' better on my dang paragraphs >P thanks! i love all ya people who got this far and have read my work. NO FLAMES! I made the mistake of saying i donnt mind them and hope4 to nevah do it again! i WILL put you on block if you flame me! thanks! 


	2. Comfort

Haru had been told to stay away, not to make trouble, to ignore their stupid jibes at his hair and clothes, but he had finally broke and lunged out, kicking the nearest member in the stomach.

The boy had immediately doubled up, gasping for air and Haru knew he had better run when the member had looked up and narrowed his eyes in an 'I'll Get You' look. After school, as he was walking away from the school, someone grabbed him and drug him behind the school. Haru was able to kick and flail wildly and bring down a few of the gang. Someone finally took him out with a cuff to the side of his head; stars had exploded around his head and he could have sworn he heard Rin scolding him, it went dark after that.

"Oh!" Haru forced his eyes open, inwardly swearing at the last faint sunbeams that stung his vision. He blinked up at Tohru, who had a hand to her mouth and eyes wide.

"Tohru- San?" He groaned, edging his arms up so as to support himself.

"Haru-San, w-what happened?! You-you're bleeding, Haru-San!"

She cried, panicked. He drew a tentative hand to his head and was greeted by a significant flow of sticky, warm liquid. He groaned and felt his ribs where the pain was circling. Yes, a broken rib. He cursed and Tohru sat down beside him, helping him sit up.

"Why are you at the school so late, anyways, Tohru-Chan?"

Haru asked, Tohru brightened.

"One of the girls had damaged one of the rooms, and Yuki-Kun was going to pick it up but he was going to go see Hatori-Sensei, so he asked me, instead!" Tohru explained after checking the school doors but finding them locked. She sighed and tore a piece of clothe off of her school uniform.

"Here, Haru-San. This will help stop the bleeding a little bit, hopefully." She told him, wrapping the strip around his head.

"Damn, I feel like an invalid." He replied affably. He realized, suddenly that Tohru was crying.

'Tohru-Chan, why are you crying?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"B-because, Haru-Kun. ." She hiccupped.

"Because, you c-cant cry. S-so I'm crying for you. B-because you can't cry, Haru-Kun." She sobbed.

Haru opened his mouth, as if to say something, and closed it and repeated the process. Finally, he drew the sobbing girl into a hug. Trying to comfort and be comforted at the same time.


	3. Child

Hes too early again, and the spring sun fills in the room like an ocean view.

Its peaceful now with the boys and men asleep, hours before they begin their day.

Her bed is small and she's even smaller, face in the sun and hair so long it drips off the bed,

Haru is gripped with the memory of Rin's blunt hair in his fingers and his chest squeezes.

The room is plain, frail, clean. A photograph, a hair ribbon.

It strikes him that you can love someone and not know or understand them at all.

"A deep thought for such an early morning." He murmurs.

Tohru is awake and staring at him like a predator.

"Good morning." He whispers, his eyes crinkling, crouching low to snarl his hand in her hair.

She makes a sound like prey.

"Go back to sleep," he intones and she doesn't bother to stutter an apology, obeying and shuddering her eyes back into slumber. He sits in the windowsill and lights a cigarette, he does not look down, he does not think about Rin. He does not feel her fragile, bird ribs in his hand cracking on the ground underneath.


End file.
